The New Supreme Kai
by FallenRose24
Summary: A short fic about what happened to KaioShin after the massacre of his friends. Will the pain in his heart keep him locked inside his room, or can he carry on without his friends and face destiny alone?


1 The New Supreme Kai  
  
A short fic about what happened to KaioShin after the massacre of his friends. Will the pain in his heart keep him locked inside his room, or can he carry on without his friends and face destiny alone?  
  
It was dark, no one was in sight, I was alone again. A light blares off in the distance and I race toward it, my heart pounding. I finally reach it, the blackness is behind me and I rub my eyes to adjust to the lighting of this new room. I stand in disbelief at what is before me, my friends, all of them, West, South, North, Master KaioShin are all here.  
  
A flash of light, a clash of thunder, it happens again. There he is, the man even I cannot defeat. He stands there with an evil grin upon his face and licks his lips at the thought of our blood splattered upon the grassy hills of KaioShin-Kai. West steps forward to show her bravery and to avenge those killed in her sector. I try my best to warn her but she is unable to hear me. I race forward; my arms go right through her. Am I a ghost?  
  
It's happening again, the memory of that day constantly replaying in my dreams. I see their deaths, all of their deaths: West being thrown into a cliff and blasted to nothingness. North arming himself with a dagger only to get it plunged into his stomach. South, the bravest and strongest of us all, is terrified and afraid. He remains strong and lunges at the beast swearing vengeance. The fight rages on until it's ended by the KaioShin's death, a death of being absorbed by a vile creature.  
  
Light surrounds the demon and flashes, a blinding aura. I open my eyes and see the man I called my friend is no longer, all that is left is a trail of smoke. I stand ready to fight and thrust my fist into his stomach. My fist goes right through him like a shadow. There is no damage and he doesn't even see me. What's going on? I hear him call my name and I see myself in a fighting stance. I remove my hand and realize I am not real in this world, I am just here to watch, to watch the deaths of companions.  
  
My dream self walks forward, ready to die if it means this demon's death. The Master KaioShin sees this and interferes causing the vile creature to attack him instead. Both my dream and true self stare helplessly at the fight yet I already know the outcome. The god is thrown aside and the creature comes for me. Me dream self leaps to the air and attacks the demon full force, all is in vain and there is no hope for the young god I used to be. He's thrown into a nearby cliff, awaiting the same death his love suffered. The words " I'll join you all soon," are whispered before he loses consciousness. His battle is over.  
  
The creature walks forward, his hand pointed at the small god, ready to kill him at any moment. Blinded by pride, he continues forward, the demon never saw the Master KaioShin coming. The god teleports in front of my dream self and bounces the demon's attack back at him. A large explosion erupts from the spot the creature was standing and it seems the gods have won. Wrong. The smoke clears and the monster's shadow is seen, he steps forward and charges at full speed toward the benevolent god, a scream fills the unconscious god's ears.  
  
My dream self opens his eyes and sees the horrible death of his master, the same fate the South KaioShin suffered. Lights flash and thunder roars, all falls silent, and he is alone. The lone survivor of the KaioShin- Kai massacre lets his tears fall from his sorrow blinded eyes. Everything he loved, everyone he knew, all gone. He couldn't save them, his master died to save him and he couldn't save one of them. Why didn't he did?  
  
I wake up sweating and panting heavily. A dream, it was just a dream. No not a dream, a nightmare but not just any nightmare, the same nightmare that has haunted me ever since that day. Tears fall from my eyes, why do I continue to dream of that day? Maybe I'll never get over this.  
  
I stand and exit my room, walking to wherever my body takes me. I stand in the empty halls of the mansion we all lived in, now it is only me who lives here alone. I walk into a room, West KaioShin's. Posters are everywhere, the floor's a mess, magazines lay scattered upon the marble table, I start to cry. My vision is blurred, her face is the only visible object, her smile, her eyes, how I long to see her again.  
  
I walk out of the room heartbroken and wanting to return to my own chamber, but I lose control of my body and continue down the hall and into another room, North KaioShin's. Fishing rods are placed in a neat pile against the wall, the floor is cleared of all useless material, the carpeting is visible, unlike West KaioShin's, and pictures of all of us are pinned on his wall. I walk towards them and carefully remove one; a group shot where we are acting like ourselves. I place it in my pocket and leave.  
  
I continue into another room, South KaioShin's. A punching hangs from the center of his ceiling, boxing gloves on the bed, fighting magazines piled in a corner, what a mess. He always loved to fight; never kept his room clean though. We used to hate each other because we both loved West KaioShin. She chose me and we became bitter enemies, but that all changed. The bold god soon gave in and decided we should be friends, but that was only a few days before his death. I race out of the room crying.  
  
Into another room is where my body takes me, Master KaioShin's. Clothes are scattered and piled everywhere and the carpet in not visible. Food trays are stacked on the desk; he never was very neat. A picture of all the gods lay in the middle of the mess; the formal picture had always been his favorite. He was the god who accepted me and thought I would be a successful even though I was the youngest in the history of the KaioShins. He treated me as if I was his own son, his image blinds my vision and I slowly exit the room.  
  
I head back to my quarters, silent tears falling from my eyes until a gleam of light catches my them and I turn to face the mystery. My eyes focus on the legendary Zet Sword reflecting the light of the moon. Memories race through my mind; the encouraging words of the Master KaioShin guide me out of the mansion and toward the sword. I stand before it and make a solemn vow.  
  
" My mind is made up, I will carry on, I will not lose to this pain, I will stay strong. I will avenge your deaths; I will kill the vile creature and his devil of a creator.  
  
I am East Kaioshin, the new Supreme Kai!" 


End file.
